Conflict
by Great Day
Summary: Bella wanted to live a normal life with the one she loved... Jacob but he left her and broke her heart.She tries moving on with her life but problems keep arising.
1. Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any other books in the saga :(**

**Conflict**

BPOV

I slowly open my eyes to see sun seeping through my window and realizing I was alone. No warm strong arms wrapped around my waist and no sun to make me happy. I missed his long black hair and smile that cheered up my day. I shouldn't think about him. He said he didn't love me so I should move on with my life. Maybe if I keep telling my self that my heart will heal. Hot tears slowly escape from under my eye lids. A noise from outside brought me back to reality. I slowly get up from my warm navy blue plaid sheets, wipe my eyes and go to the window. I open the ancient window with a slight hope it would be Jacob. Instead I see Edward. His bronze hair is wet and tousled from the wind and rain. Seeing him made me start the water works all over again. He quickly ran to me and held me in his arms as I cried. I try to gain composer but I just couldn't for a couple of minuets. When I stopped crying for the most part Edward takes my face off of his stone cold chest so he could look at my tear streaked face.

"How are you?" he asks with concern molded into his marble features.

"It's so hard!" I scream into his chest and start crying the tears that haven't been able to stop since the terrible day he said he didn't love me anymore and that I should suck it up and move on with my life.

"I loved him." I say between sobs

"I gave him my heart and he ripped it up into a million little pieces that I don't think will ever be repaired." I say than cry even harder.

"Shh, it's ok we'll get through this." He says just barely loud enough for me to hear and places a kiss on the top of my head.

EPOV

My phone vibrates in my pocket so I answer it with vampire speed.

"Who was that?" Bella asks wiping away at the remaining tears on her cheek after I put my phone back.

"It was Alice saying she misses you and Emmett wants to see his little human." I say looking down at her.

I don't expect her to get up and get ready just because Alice wants her to. She's gone through a lot and has a right to stay home if she wants to. Besides I can't believe that mutt would do that to her. He will regret the day he hurt my precious Bella.

"Edward I want to go to your house." She says barely above a whisper breaking me from my thoughts.

"What?" I ask even though I heard her clear as day

"I want to go to your house and be with your family." She says again but with a bit more force.

"Are you sure?"

"I haven't been surer about anything in a long time." She says with such resolution that I knew things were getting better.

"Ok, we'll go." I whisper

"Be back in a sec. human minuet." She says, grabs her toiletries and runs to the bathroom but stumbles on the way.

I give a small chuckle, glad that she's becoming Bella Swan once again.

When she is ready we get into my shiny silver Volvo. It hums to life and I start driving.

"Edward slows down!" Bella tells me wile looking at the ground.

"Fine." I say and slow down a bit but I am still going way above the legal limit.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" I say and look at her.

"Why did you come to my house this morning?"

"Alice had a vision that you would be having a really hard day today so I divided to come be there to support you." I tell her looking into her chocolate eyes.

"Thank you" she says and looks out the window for the rest of the ride.

We get to my house and I get to her side before she could blink and help her out of the car. When we get into the house the whole family is waiting for us. Alice runs to Bella and gives her a hug and pulls her into the living room. Every one fallows except Jasper.

"Can I talk to you Edward?" Jasper says through is mind.

"Sure" I say out loud

We go up stairs to my room and we sit the couch.

"Edward, Bella is so depressed" he says

"I know Jasper. We all know that" I tell him.

"Yes, but you didn't feel it like I did. It's unbearable. I have no idea how she's coping with it."

"She's strong." I tell him softly

"That she is" He says and stands. "Take care of her Edward. I can tell you love her she will get over this eventually." He finishes and walks out the door to join the family.

BPOV

It is really good to be out of the house. I love being with Edwards family. I am trying to get over Jacob but the pain is so much. Edward helps so much I can't even explain. I can tell Jasper can feel my pain and was talking to Edward about it right after we got here.

"Bella it's getting late and you look like your going to fall a sleep any second. Lets get you home." Edward says and reminds me how heavy my eye lids are.

"Ok." I say and stand.

"Thanks so much for everything everyone." I say and turn to the door.

"Bella remember tomorrow I am picking you up and we are going shopping in Port Angles." She says and starts jumping up and down.

'Can't wait" I say even though I loath shopping."

EPOV

When we reach her house she falls asleep almost instantly.

'Edward." She says just barely awake.

"Yes." I say

"Don't ever leave me like Jacob I need you." She whispers and falls into a deep dreamless sleep.

"I won't Bella you can count on that I will never hurt you like that." I whisper to her even though she can't hear me.

At that moment my phone goes off and I quickly answer it so it won't wake Bella.

"Hello." I say

"Edward my visions are gone." Alice says in a panicked tone.

"So?" I say not comprehending.

"There coming." She says and understanding dawns.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. It will help so much.**


	2. Wolves

Conflict chap

**Conflict**

**Wolves**

EPOV

"Alice, are you telling me that the mutts are coming?" I ask felling like I have the wait of the world on my shoulders.

"Yes, the only time my visions go out completely is when I am involved with the wolves." "I can't stand not being able to see anything. We need you hear so come home quickly." Alice says

"I'll be right there, bye." I say and hang up the phone.

"Bella, I'll be back so don't worry- I love you" I barely say the last part. I place a kiss on top of her head and climb out the window.

When I get to the house the smell of wet dog fills my senses and I almost gag. I run into the house to come face to face with Sam.

"What do you want mutt?" I ask ice lancing my tone.

"We want you and all of the bloodsuckers to stay away from Bella for Jacob or there will be problems." He said wile some other wolves stood glaring.

"Sorry no can do. If Jacob wants that he can come and tell us face to face."

"Then I guess you should be watching your back from now on" and with that they were gone.

"Alice are they gone for good?" This came from Carlisle

" For now, my visions are back and by the way Edward, Bella will be awake in a couple of hours so you should go back." She says

"Ok" I say and turn for the door

"Tell her to I'll be by around 9:00 sharp."

"Will do." I say and start running to see Bella.

BPOV

I wake up to find Edward staring at me wile sitting in my old rocking chair

"What?" I say still very groggy

"Just admiring your beauty." He says and smiles his crooked smile that always makes my heart flutter.

"Alice will be hear at nine so you should get ready." He says

"Why?" I ask having no clue as to why she would be coming here in the morning

"Shopping" he says. That one word that fills my being with dread. I hate shopping and shopping with Alice is triple as bad. Putting is mildly.

"Uggg" I say and put my face in my pillow and Edward chuckles.


End file.
